


Messing About In A Spaceship (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p><p>Tune: Messing About on the River</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messing About In A Spaceship (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

There are planets and stars, out way beyond Mars,  
When messing about in a spaceship.  
There are new worlds, but sorry, they all look like quarries,  
When messing about in a spaceship.  
There are big hairy aliens and man eating plants,  
And little glove puppets and giant rubber ants,  
So suspend disbelief, come with rebel and thief,  
Go messing about on a spaceship.

There are battles and wars, to fight for the cause,  
When messing about in a spaceship.  
The Feds are all bad, and Travis is mad,  
When messing about in a spaceship.  
Who cares that Blake is a trifle obsessed,  
As long as Kerr Avon wears studs on his vest?  
So come now and stay, where the good guys are grey,  
Go messing about in a spaceship.

There's pursuit ships that fight, far faster than light,  
When messing about in a spaceship,  
There's explosions in space, that sound really ace,  
When messing about in a spaceship.  
Who cares that Einstein would turn in his grave?  
It isn't reality, but fun that we crave,  
So cast away science, with utter defiance,  
Go messing about in a spaceship.

Our heroes got shot, it happened a lot,  
When messing about in a spaceship,  
We sat down and cried, whenever they died,  
When messing about in a spaceship,  
But when writing fiction we do as we like,  
If the world is all wrong we can set it aright,  
For they are not dead in the stories I've read,  
They're messing about in a spaceship!


End file.
